She's got you high
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Freddie seems to always be happy and he isn't sure why. Can a swing set and a memory make him realize why? The answer: DUH! SEDDIEEEEE-Oneshot based on the song "She's got you High"...R&R, please! Thanks!


Okay, oneshot time! I'll be updating my other story soon, but I had very little time so I thought I'd make it a longer chapter. So Yeah.. :)

If I was to own the show, do you think I'd be writing this?

Nope.

I'm basing this whole oneshot on this one lyric to one of my favorite songs ever. "She's got you high" by Mumm-Ra… GOOD STUFF

Kay-Kay

**_Freddie's POV:_**

**She's got you high and you don't even know yet**

My eyes flickered open, burning as the natural light came to me. I stretched my legs out, cringing as my feet poked out of the warm covers. The air was chilly and brisk. I flew to my feet, quickly throwing on a grey t-shirt and khaki shorts. I peaked a look at my reflection as I brushed my teeth, grunting as I saw my brown hair. It was thrown in every which way. I hummed a tune as I nearly skipped down the hall for breakfast.

My mood was amazing. It was if I was Sam when she had gone to the dentist. Things would spill out of my mouth without me noticing and I seemed to always smile and laugh. But, I wasn't sure why. What had happened that had made me so…giddy?

After meeting the girls in the hall in front of my apartment, we began to walk to the park. The sun was high in the sky, making me question what time it really was. Twelve? My legs no longer burned with a sense as if they were frostbitten, but now they burned with the heat of the mid-day's sky.

My mood seemed to get better as we approached the park. We had mostly been silent. But, my mood seems to turn slightly sour as the girls spoke to each other.

"Did you see John the other day? He's so hot!" Sam said, drifting into her own thoughts. Probably of John. Guh, I hate that guy.

"I know, right?" Carly said, fanning her face with a dreamy look in her eyes. Sam and I laughed simultaneously at our friend's weird action. Carly grunted at us.

We fell silent again, only the sound of our footsteps rang out. I'd nearly forgotten what had made messed up my mood moments ago, when Sam whispered something about John again. I grunted with frustration and sped up in front of the girls.

"What's his prob?" Sam said to Carly. She had a point. What _was _my prob? Why was this guy's name upsetting me so much? I could faintly hear the girls calling me back to them, but I needed to figure out my "prob" before I even tried to talk to them again.

I ran to the swing set, sitting on a green swing, pushing my legs back, and holding my position. I had barely turned my head to see which way the girls were headed, when I saw a violet sharpie mark on the side of the swing set. I smiled, remembering when I had written it four years ago.

-FlAsHbAcK-

"_Sam, don't do it!" I screamed, lunging for Sam's waist, but missing her as she pushed her face forward and stuck her tongue out. She swiped her tongue along the side of the new swing set and smiled, licking her lips._

"_Yum. Metal." She said sarcastically, smiling at my reaction._

_My mouth was wide open, my tongue falling from it. I shook my head, making my tongue swing with it as I screamed, "Ewwwwww!" with my eyes shut tight._

"_Oh come on it's not going to-Oh no!" Sam sprinted to a tree and began to make loud noises that sounded like she was throwing up. Oh great…_

_I screamed, asking if she was okay. She gave me a simple answer to say the least for Sam._

"_Yes, dork-o. Just give me a second. Go entertain yourself. I'll be there in a few-Oh God!" I cringed as I thought of what was happening behind that poor tree._

_I sat down in the green swing, looking at the spot where she'd licked. I smiled, pulling a sharpie from my pocket and I began to write around the spit covered area on the swing set. I leaned back in my seat, and examined it. Perfect._

"_Freddie, you're taking me home. Come on." Sam said. She stood in front of the swing I was sitting in, her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was pale, yet it had a green tent to it. I felt bad for her._

"_Kay, Princess Puckett." I tilted my head, smirking as she pulled me from my swing and across the park._

-EnD fLaShBaCk-

I smiled as I read the words over again. Suddenly, I felt someone shaking the swing I was in. I looked in front of me, just to see Sam Puckett with her arms crossed across her chest. She seemed to look exactly like she did four years ago, except she looked more mature…And, you know, not sick.

All of a sudden, I understood everything. I didn't like John because Sam was interested in him. How could I like someone so much and not even notice that I did, though?

"Freddie," Sam said, bringing me from my thoughts, "you're taking me home. Come on." I smiled as I remembered her saying those exact words years ago. I smirked, lifting myself up and I began walking.

"So, where'd Carly go?" I asked. Shifting to look at Sam-who had her head down, staring at the sidewalk.

"She saw Gibby and Guppy. She said she was going to go see Guppy because he's "sooooo cute!", but she really just wanted to see Gibby. Told me to just go home when I was ready. She'd probs be a while."

"Oh…"

We fell silent for a while. I could slightly see Bushwell Plaza up ahead, and decided to take action.

"Sam, what's your view on drugs? Like, meth and cocaine." I asked. Hoping my angle on the subject would work.

"Um, I don't do them. Probs will never do them. But, I mean, I know plenty of people who do them so I don't over react about it like Carly would. Why?"

"Well, I'm high right now on something that's probably just as addicting as cocaine or something."

Sam's face seemed to pale, "You do drugs? Wow, Fredly." I smirked.

"I don't do drugs. But I am addicted to something, and it's driving me crazy."

"Oooookay. I don't really get what your saying, but okay." she giggled as she saw how frustrated I was beginning to get.

"Okay, well…I have all the symptoms of being high and all that chiz, but I'm not. I took no drugs. No needles, no inhaling, no swallowing substances. Nothing. It's almost like a natural high. But, I have to be near something…Someone…To feel it." I breathed deeply as Sam threw the door to the plaza open. All or nothing, I guess.

"Like, you love someone? Yeah, we know." My eyes grew wide and I gasped. A million questions came to me. I started with two.

"What? How?"

"Dude, you've always loved Carly." She shook her head as if it should have been the most obvious thing ever.

"No! I don't love Carly! I haven't in nearly a year! I can't believe you don't get this! I thought you would and…Gah!" I threw my arms up into the air, screaming with frustration, sinking my hands into my hair. Sam seemed shocked by my sudden outburst.

"What? Fredbag, what's up?" Sam tilted her head, looking up into my eyes.

"Can't you just get it? I'm in love with you! _Love_! Every time I see you, it's like, my adrenaline starts to pump faster, I get all jittery, and I can barely concentrate on anything around me. This feeling makes me laugh and sing and want to dance and scream and cry all at the same time. It drives me crazy. Everything slows down and the colors around me become dull. A lot of foods don't taste good anymore because their bland and I didn't understand why. But now I get it! I love you! I love you!" I panted, watching Sam as she backed up to the wall next to my apartment. Her eyes were wide with shock.

I was nearly ready to walk into my apartment when suddenly, a pair of arms flew over me and a face burried itself into my neck. I smiled.

"I love you, too, you loser." Sam whispered into my neck. I shifted until I could see her face. I kissed the corner of her mouth sweetly. She smiled at me as we headed to Groovy Smoothies, hand in hand.

If you were to go half a mile to the right of Bushwell Plaza on the sidewalk, cross the street at Groovy Smoothies, run across the open field at the local park, walk straight until you meet a brightly colored swing set, sit on the green swing, and look to your right, you may just notice a violet circle on the bars of the swing set. And, if you notice that circle, you'll most definitely notice the words above the circle.

"Princess Puckett's swing set. Do not use. - Freddie Benson-2007. P.S- You really don't want to use it…She licked it."

* * *

What do 'ya think? I really liked writing it. Hoped it was good for 'ya! It's most likely because I love this song so much that made me like it so much :) Go check the song out. It's ah-may-zing :)! "She's got you high"-It's front (500) days of summer. SERIOUSLY, CHECK. IT. OUT! And, if you don't like it, don't blame me ;)

QuOtE?

"D- Wait for it- Nied! Denied" Me and Ansley at the same time

"What. The. Crap." -Nick

"HOW. I. MET. YOUR. MOTHER." -Me

"How did you? Um?" -Nick

L.O.L :)


End file.
